D vs Edward
by Ralman23
Summary: D seeks refuge, but once he enters a castle he is shocked by something...


D vs Edward

A third story where I use an anime vampire character to kill Edward

Enjoy!

* * *

It was faint and dark in the desert. A young man, beautiful, determined, and seeking refuge awaits outside of an abandoned old castle.

The castle, itself, had dust-covered windows, a large wooden gate, which looked to have been broken, as if someone punched it really hard. The castle gave an aura of a somber feel to it. As if someone died here.

The young man, a vampire hunter, known as D entered inside through the large wooden gate.

D looked around inside, seeing nothing, but dusts, bugs, and cobwebs. Taking about two steps inside, D felt that mysterious aura again of someone just died in here. The feeling of death was never a good feeling at all. It could mean one of many things, most concluding to that someone or something was here, and probably still is.

D stated "This aura of death. I feel it. Even the most ferocious demons could get scared around here."

"Hm, perhaps we should just turn back. There is nothing here. No creature. Just plain silence." Lefty said.

D agreed "You're right. There is nothing here. But I still want to know what happened to this castle." He decided to not let his defense down, and continued moving forward.

He passed through a long hallway, which had pictures of mysterious people with last names on their labels as "Cullen." D didn't know what that meant, other than this castle must've belonged to the Cullen Family.

He looked ahead to see that there was a staircase leading up to another floor. D went up on the staircase, taking each step carefully because it was filled with a lot of bugs crawling.

As, he walked towards the top, he then noticed how many doors were on this floor. There were about 7 doors.

D walked up towards the first door, he saw and entered through it. It was a room with a piano in the middle. It was all very dusty and looked like it was about to break, crumble, and etc. He wasn't why anyone would keep an old, broken piano like that, but maybe there had to been a reason. He exited the room.

The next door, he approached as he begins to turn the doorknob, he opened the door slightly, then opening the door fully.

It was filled with a lot of pictures of a girl. The girl looked very depressed and like a corpse. Maybe, even a vampire. Again, D wasn't sure why anyone could keep pictures of this girl for so long.

Another door, he approached was just a bedroom. However, the bed was filled with lot of cobwebs and smelt of blood on it. The door right next to it was just another bedroom, again the bed was filled with cobwebs and blood on it.

Two others doors he entered were just filled with books and flowers, D didn't really know what to make of this haunted castle. If anything, nothing serious has happened to him, yet.

He then entered to the last door, this one had the same feeling of death, when he first approached this castle.

As, he enters the room, he noticed a funeral coffin lying a skeleton on top, which was wearing a dress.

D approached the coffin and noticed the name of the skeleton very quickly. The name was 'Bella Swan.' He knew heard that name before, but he didn't know when.

Suddenly, a fast blur appeared in front of him. D took out his sword, and looked at the mysterious figure. However, he wasn't covered in shadows, but the sun appeared on his skin and he...sparkled...

D asked curiously "Who are you? Are you a fairy?"

The figure replied with disgust look on his face "What?! How dare insult me? I am Edward Cullen. The most powerful vampire to ever live!"

"Edward Cullen? Wait, that name..." D gasped, he knew he heard Bella's name before. "Wait, a minute is this 'Twilight?!'" D shouted angrily, remembering all the times his father, as punishment kept reading him that story all because he made a lot of mistakes in the past.

D swings his sword at Edward about 5 times and continued to cut him into pieces for all those times he kept on hearing of vampire love and stoic performances from the films.

"Gee, what has gotten you worked up? You're usually calm?" His left hand asked.

"We will never speak of that diseased book series that misrepresents and all other vampires, although I hunt them..."

D quickly left the castle swinging his sword and cutting the pictures of the Cullen Family and exited the door.

* * *

The End.

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
